


You Don't Understand Me

by mcnegan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse of Authority, Angst, Coercion, Depression, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, Manipulation, Mental Coercion, Self-Harm, Therapist!Negan, Threats, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcnegan/pseuds/mcnegan
Summary: Doctor Negan can’t seem to make any progress with his newest patient, so he tries some unorthodox and questionable methods to finally get through to her. She starts to get better, but is he really ready to let her leave him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen meets her therapist and he meets his match

Kristen’s fingers tap restlessly against her bouncing knee as she waits in the brightly lit office. She’s been in there waiting impatiently and the start time of her appointment passed at least 10 minutes ago. By all outward appearances, anyone would assume she is nervous; truth be told, she’s just irritated. Not only does she hate to be kept waiting, but she’s doing it in the one place she always swore she would never end up – the mental ward. 

The gray fatigues the hospital provided dangle loosely off her underweight frame and scratch her skin uncomfortably each time she shifts. As if taking away her freedom wasn’t enough, she’s been robbed of the privilege to dress in her own damn clothing. _What a joke_ , she laments. Glancing around the clinically decorated office, she tries to spot anything that will give her an inkling as to what her doctor is like. There’s absolutely no personal items anywhere in the room and she wonders what kind of boring robot this doctor is. 

The nurse had fetched Kristen from her room nearly 20 minutes ago and delivered her here, informing her that Doctor Negan would be with her shortly. _Negan_ , she muses with a scoff, _what a stupid name_. Kristen has no idea if her doctor is a man or a woman, all she knows is that she’s already annoyed with them for being late to their first appointment. 

Kristen doesn’t even care about the appointment itself, just the fact that the sooner it’s over, the sooner she can get the hell out of this place. Being here already has her skin crawling and her rage boiling. She can’t explain it, but she’s always had an aversion to therapists, psychologists, and any kind of run-of-the-mill mental help. Constantly being told that your illness is merely teenage angst will do that to you. Ever since she’d realized what a fucked up mess she is, everyone had dismissed her and told her things would get better. No one ever wanted to offer a helping hand during the 20 years that she had suffered alone, and now that help is being forced on her, she can’t be bothered accepting. Too little, too late and all that. 

From over her shoulder, Kristen hears the door click open and she shifts into a more comfortable position. She smiles a bit to myself, almost feeling sorry for the doctor. They have no idea that she’s about to put them through hell. She’s as petty and stubborn as they come, and has _every_ intention of making this doctor’s day miserable. 

“Hello, Miss Jones,” a deep voice greets as it passes behind her and rounds the couch she sits upon. 

Kristen doesn’t acknowledge the man until he crosses her line of sight, and even then, the best she can manage is a bored look in his direction. He stares at her with a quirked eyebrow and a polite smile, nodding slightly when she refuses to respond before taking a seat in the chair across from her. 

_So this is the mysterious Doctor Negan?_ she think as he untucks a pair of thick-rimmed glasses from the collar of his black polo shirt and perches them on his nose. Kristen study his appearance for only a moment, long enough that she can admit he’s pretty good looking. Not wanting him to think she’s in any way interested, she shifts her eyes to her lap and watches her hands as she picks absently at the cuticles of her fingernails. 

“How are you doing?” Doctor Negan prompts, trying once more to get Kristen to respond. 

This time she shrugs her shoulders limply and makes a tiny guttural sound. She tries her best not to laugh out loud at the doctor seated adjacent as she wonders just how far she can push him before he gets angry and frustrated. Maybe it’s immature, but it’s in her nature to kick back against authority and she has no intention of cooperating with this guy. 

“Not very talkative, are we?” he states blandly. 

Kristen lifts her eyes to him finally, smiling sweetly as she tilts my head to the side. “Did your fancy medical degree help ya figure that one out?” she snipes sarcastically as she rests her elbow on the arm of the couch, propping her chin in her hand and regarding him with false interest. 

“Ah, there she is,” he responds with a tiny smile, actually believing that he’s making any progress with the girl. “Now that we’ve determined you can actually speak…why are you here?” 

“You tell me,” she bites back, eyeing the thick file settled atop his thighs. 

Doctor Negan holds her gaze for a moment before breathing deeply and flipping the folder open. “Okay. Let’s see what we’ve got,” he mumbles to himself. “Says here that you were arrested for trespassing. Cops found you on top of an abandoned building, refusing to come down. They suspected a suicide attempt so you were admitted.” He glances up at Kristen momentarily, trying to gauge her reaction though she makes sure to keep her face neutral. “And before that…a variety of offenses. Some that landed you in juvie. Breaking and entering, theft, arson. You’re a busy girl.” 

“I like to stay occupied,” she responds, still keeping up with her saccharine and taunting tone. 

“Do you have any hobbies?” the doctor wonders, abruptly changing the subject and giving her the perfect opportunity to be a smartass. 

“Drinking, drugs…yanno, the usual,” she chirps happily. Doctor Negan levels a stern look at Kristen and she smiles widely in response. “Do you have any _legal_ hobbies?” he asks in a bored tone. 

“Dunno,” she offers shortly, not willing to open up to a stranger. 

Their eyes meet in a sort of challenge, neither one of them willing to give in to the other. Kristen wants Doctor Negan to keep interrogating her until he’s so frustrated with her uncooperative attitude that he gives up and sends her home. He wants her to be a good little girl and crack her chest open to spill the contents of her broken, twisted heart to him. There’s so many sordid details and gut-wrenching stories to be told, but not a single person trustworthy or deserving enough to know them – least of all a prying doctor boasting a piece of paper that he thinks makes him qualified to pass judgement on her life and tell her how she should feel. 

When Doctor Negan huffs sharply, she knows she’s starting to get to him. No matter what he asks or how many different ways he asks it, Kristen won’t give anything up. She can carry on being a wiseass longer than he can keep up his professional and calm façade. Their standoff continues for several long moments before Doctor Negan pulls out all the stops and lobs the big question she’s been waiting for. 

“Why did you try to kill yourself, Kristen?” he asks seriously. 

“If I wanted to kill myself, I would already be dead,” she chuckles, as if the subject is a funny one. “That’s not what I was doing.” 

It’s the truth. If Kristen truly wanted to end her life, she would have done it by now. Sure, she’s had her fair share of reckless behavior and near death experiences, but none of them were with the intention of killing herself. Every fistful of pills, every drag of the razor across her delicate skin, every climb to the top of a tall building – merely attempts to toe the line. To see how far she can push herself. To feel the thrill of knowing she could just _do it_ , in an instant it could all be over. 

Negan raises his eyebrows in disbelief, considering her words for a second. “Then what the hell do you call being found on the edge of a roof and refusing to get down?” 

Kristen smirks at the doctor’s sharp tone as his voice pulls her from her musings, satisfied that her attitude is wearing on him. “Taking in the view?” she offers ponderously. 

At her continued refusal to take her issues seriously, Negan snaps the folder shut and drops it heavily onto the small table beside him. He whips the glasses off his face and lays them atop the file before leveling another stern look at Kristen. 

She gets off on making people angry and she has to confess that seeing Negan pissed off is actually kind of hot. She crosses her arms defiantly and smirks slightly in his direction, hopeful that he’s going to write her off as nothing more than a case of an attention-seeking rebel and send her straight on home. When he opens his mouth, all her hopes of escape are effectively squashed. 

“I think that’s enough for your first session,” he announces. “I’ll have a nurse escort you back to your room and you can think about how you wanna handle the rest of your days here.” 

As much as she wants to fight back, Kristen refuses to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much his words piss her off. She just wants to get out of here, not be force-fed some bullshit treatment that isn’t going to help her. If he wants to make her miserable, she’s more than happy to return the favor. 

Rising from the couch, Kristen marches confidently towards the door just as a nurse swings the door open. She ignores the woman’s kind smile and greeting as she sweeps past her and strides with purpose down the hall back to her room. The nurse follows close behind and asks if Kristen needs anything before leaving her to her own devices inside her room. She wishes she could lock the door to avoid the hourly check-ins from the nurses that wake her each night, but of course a locking door isn’t a privilege one is granted in the fucking mental ward. 

Propping herself on the pile of thin, lumpy pillows, Kristen glances around her room with utter distaste. This place is like a prison and she wonders who in their right mind thinks locking someone away in such a shithole is going to improve their mental health in any way. Aside from the windows that don’t open and the door-less bathroom, her room is practically baby-proofed – nothing sharp or potentially dangerous to be found anywhere. As if someone who wanted to harm themselves here wouldn’t have the determination to figure out some way to do it. 

She flops harshly against the mattress and curls up, trying to force herself to fall asleep before another nurse can come bother her. Rage prickles beneath her skin when her brain has other ideas and decides to think back on today’s therapy session with Doctor Negan. She knows he’s well aware of how much she don’t want to be here; it isn’t hard to guess based on her standoffish behavior. His decision to keep Kristen here longer is only going to fuel her plan to be the biggest asshole she can possibly be. He can try to break her and get inside her head, but she won’t give in. 

• • • • • • • • • • 

Doctor Negan and Kristen have spent nearly a week butting heads and pushing back against each other. The longer he keeps her here, the angrier she gets. The angrier she gets, the longer he keeps her here. It’s a vicious cycle that shows no signs of stopping. Kristen wants to give in just to get the hell out, but she has to have the last laugh. Everything in her wants to pounce across his office and shred his face with her bare hands, but she pushes her dislike for him aside to concoct her devious plan. 

“You said that if you were trying to kill yourself, you’d be dead, but this wasn’t your first attempt,” Negan argues, nearing the end of yet another unsuccessful session. “Your medical records show that you’ve been hospitalized at least twice for intentional drug overdoses. Swallowing a bottle of pills and having to get your stomach pumped isn’t an accident, Kristen.” 

She clenches her fists at Negan’s words, fed up with his condescending tone and the way he reads her file out as if studying her past means he knows anything about her. She’s done well keeping her mouth shut and refusing to participate in Negan’s stupid therapy sessions, but today her anger gets the best of her. 

“I guess I just like to live on the edge,” she snaps, trying but failing to keep her tone calm and even. 

“You know…this whole shtick of acting like things don’t get to you and that you have no feelings is incredibly transparent,” Negan assures cockily, tilting his head as he observes her. “It’s just a defense mechanism because you’re afraid of being vulnerable and opening up to someone. Someone hurt you once and now you’re _terrified_ of letting that happen again.“ 

"Wow, ya got me! Figured me all out, didn’t you?” Kristen jests with a bitterness, angrier than ever at the truth to the doctor’s words. “What else are you gonna tell me, Doc? I’m a bitch because my mommy didn’t care about me as a child? I’m a promiscuous slut because my daddy didn’t love me enough?” 

She purrs the last part of her statement, batting her eyes coquettishly and biting the tip of her finger as she spreads her legs in a lewd display. She knows it’s inappropriate childish, but she’s desperate to deflect Negan’s scrutiny. 

Negan observes her with a bored expression and tries to ignore Kristen’s behavior, but when she swivels her hips and drags her hands up her thighs, she detects the darkness that begins to swallow his tawny irises. Seeing that she’s finally figured out a way to get to him, she kicks it up a notch. Kristen writhes fluidly on the couch, running her hands all over her body and letting out a long, low moan. 

“That’s enough,” Negan commands testily, shifting his position as he glares at her. 

He shuffles the folder centered in his lap and Kristen is willing to bet money that he’s sporting at least half a stiffy. Ignoring his attempts to stop her immature act, she continues touching herself, occasionally squeezing her breasts and producing an orchestra of obnoxiously fake moans and whimpers until Negan’s control snaps. 

“Do you think this is a goddamn joke?” he snarls, jumping to his feet as he paces across the small space towards her. “We’re done here.” 

Kristen dares to grin up at him when he reaches her, even pushing her luck and letting out a loud giggle as he takes a harsh grip of her elbow and hauls her off the plush couch. She stumbles only slightly as Negan drags her to the door and shoves her out of his office with a barked demand to his secretary to escort her back to her room. She smiles the whole way back, proud of herself for finally getting a reaction out of the good doctor.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Negan finally has a breakthrough with Kristen.

Kristen has spent two days relegated only to her room and the cafeteria since her last encounter with Doctor Negan. Whether that’s due to his heated reaction to her little show or the fact that he’s just busy, she isn’t quite sure. All she knows is that she’s growing increasingly bored and sick of these drab, white walls and she wishes Negan would set up her next appointment or release her from the hospital before she truly starts losing her mind. 

When a nurse creeps into Kristen’s room one morning and informs her that she’ll have an appointment with Doctor Negan this evening, she very nearly breathes a sigh of relief. Based on the time of her appointment, she knows she’ll be his last patient for the day; she finds herself hoping that his level of patience will be well worn out by the time he sees her and it’ll be that much easier to get under his skin. 

While Kristen waits for the hours to tick by, she decides to take a quick shower and primp herself as much as she can with her very limited resources. On her way out the door, she reaches under her pillow to grab a cherry lollipop one of the other patients had smuggled in and given to her. 

Being the relentless, conniving bitch that she is, Kristen wastes no time starting up exactly where she left off the last time she saw Doctor Negan. She walks into his office, immediately closing and locking the door behind her before skipping over to his usual seat in the soft gray chair in the corner of his office. She slurps loudly on the candy pursed between her plump lips as she boldly climbs directly into Negan’s lap and straddles his thighs before he even has the chance to greet her. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Negan grunts, holding his hands up defensively between them. 

Kristen giggles at his use of profanity, knowing that she’s to blame for his momentary lapse in professionalism. She drops her weight onto Negan’s thighs and continues laughing when she can see how much he’s fighting the desire to put his hands on her body – whether to push her off or pull her closer. 

“Didn’t you miss me?” she simpers with an exaggerated pout. “Or were you just punishing me for being a bad girl?” 

Negan inhales deeply, doing his best not to shift beneath Kristen. His jaw is clenched firmly, partially in anger and partially because of the position she’s put him in. He probably thought avoiding Kristen for a few days would prompt her to simmer down, but he’s done the exact opposite; she only wants to get under his skin even more now. She’s moved right past the flirting and seduction phase and jumped headfirst into playing Negan like a fiddle. 

“C'mon, Doc,” she implores sweetly, her cherry-scented breath sweeping across Negan’s tense face as she whispers the words only inches from his lips. “We both know I’m only in here because of a misunderstanding…I’m not really sick. We can have some fun and then you can send me home.” 

“Kristen, this is…,” Negan counters, his voice strained and tense as she wriggles in his lap. “Jesus Christ, girl.“ 

He refuses to make eye contact with Kristen and his wide palms still hover hesitantly above her hips. Wanting to see just how far she can take this, she begins to grind rhythmically against Negan’s crotch. A soft groan seeps from his parted lips before he can stop himself and she giggles quietly at the deep sound. 

Sliding her lollipop back into her mouth, Kristen circles the candy with her tongue and watches Negan’s pupils widen at the sight. It’s obvious how much her little game is affecting him and she finds it entertaining how easy it is to tempt a man. Amid her smug celebration over the success of her devious plan, arousal begins to cloud Kristen’s mind when she realizes she can feel the length and thickness of Negan’s blossoming erection. 

"Don’t you want me, Negan?” she taunts innocently. “I want you…give me what I want.” 

“Shit,” he grunts in exasperation, finally allowing his warm hands to slide under the material of her shirt and nestle against the small of her back. “We can get in so much trouble.” 

It’s clear that Negan is warring with his own morality and the risk this poses to his career, but his willpower is quickly crumbling. “No one has to know,” Kristen assures him. “It’ll be our little secret.” Before he has a chance to argue, she leans forward and presses her lips to his. He responds enthusiastically, slipping one hand out of her shirt to grip the back of her head and pull her further into the kiss. 

“You’re fuckin’ dangerous,” he pants when he separates their lips to take a much needed breath. “You have no idea what you’re gettin’ yourself into here, darlin’.” 

“I just know what I want,” she retorts smugly. 

Reaching down, Kristen tucks her fingers into the hem of her gray shirt and whips it up and over her head. Negan’s eyes scan over every inch of her newly revealed skin, his teeth digging harshly into his lower lip as he leers at her. In a flash, he has his arms wrapped around Kristen’s back as he stands and moves across the room to drop her onto the cushions of the vacant couch. Looking up at him, a smug smile spreads across Kristen’s face, though he’s too occupied to take notice. He braces a knee between her legs and bends over her torso, fervently caressing her neck and clavicle with his warm lips. 

His lips travel across her chest, over her sternum, and along her flat stomach and the sensation of his rough stubble tickles her; though that isn’t the reason for the high-pitched giggle that bubbles from Kristen’s smiling mouth. She’s laughing _at_ him; how easily he fell into her trap. She wanted to prove a point and she’s succeeded – she wouldn’t be the one to give in first. 

“What’s so funny, doll?” Negan asks with a smirk, believing that her laughter is playful rather than vindictive and victorious. 

“You,” she chuckles breathily, laughing harder when he continues trailing kisses over her flesh and towards the waistband of her pants. 

Kristen considers giving in to Negan’s ministrations and just letting things go where they will, but – as much as she wouldn’t mind a filthy little fling with her therapist – she’s much more interested in basking in her win. Sleeping with him would surely be enjoyable plus it would make it easier to manipulate him and persuade him to let her out, but Kristen needs to rub this in his face. Even if this gets her stuck here longer, it’s worth the satisfaction of knowing that she bested him. 

Negan slips his finger under the elastic band surrounding Kristen’s tiny waist and begins to slide it over the sharp edges of her hipbones, all the while maintaining eye contact with her. “I’m funny, huh?” he whispers playfully, smiling when she nods her confirmation to his question. 

“It’s funny because…you’re a slave to your desires,” she laughs, the sweet sound contradicting the weight of her insulting words. “Men are so easy to prey on and take advantage of because they’re too busy thinking with their dicks to realize they’re being _used_.” 

Kristen’s words finally register with Negan and his movements freeze, the fire in his eyes swiftly transforming from lust to rage. Bracing himself on his elbows above her, his thick brows slam down over his eyes as he stares down at Kristen. As his face grows less confused and more angry, she realizes the reality of the situation is dawning on Negan. His eyes grow cold, almost frighteningly icy. He climbs off of her and raises himself to his feet, latching a hand onto her wrist to yank her up with him. 

“You think you’re so goddamn smart, don’t you?” he hisses into Kristen’s ear, the fist tangled in her hair holding her head back at an uncomfortable angle as the furious doctor looms over her. “Just remember, sweetheart…you’re stuck here until I decide you’re fit to be released. So go ahead and keep fucking around. You’ll rot in here until you can learn to cooperate.” 

With that, Doctor Negan shoves Kristen away from him, nearly knocking her to the floor. He snarls a command for her to get out before promptly stomping towards the door, whipping it open, and trudging angrily out of his office. Kristen picks up her discarded shirt from the floor, taking her sweet time to right her appearance before making her way back to her prison cell of a room. 

• • • • • • • • • • 

Following Negan’s outburst, he and Kristen had several more sessions where they made even less progress than before. Negan had stopped bothering to ask her questions or attempt to get her to open up or even speak. Instead, he’d resorted to talking _at_ her, merely spewing lectures and advice and all kinds of other typical shrink bullshit she had stopped listening to after the first five minutes. 

Much to her dismay, after several of these painfully tense and grueling sessions, she’d been informed that she was to see a different doctor. The idea that Negan would toss her aside just like every other person in her life incited her rage. Kristen had been difficult and stubborn, but how dare he give up on her like that. She’s not done playing her game. 

No less than four nurses have come to escort Kristen to her appointment with her new doctor, but she is steadfastly refusing to move. No matter how much they try to beg and coerce her to follow their orders, she is unrelenting. She acts as if they aren’t even present in the room, ignoring them entirely each time they come for her. Eventually their pleads become less pleasant and more angry, and before long, Kristen has some old bitch in scrubs practically screaming at her. She screams right back, demanding that they return her to Doctor Negan’s care or leave her the fuck alone. 

For days it carries on like this, until Kristen resorts to more drastic measures in order to get her way. She starts refusing to eat, promising to starve herself and not eat another bite until she gets what she wants. She knows there is the chance that the staff will grow sick of her and she’ll be force-fed through a feeding tube, but she also knows that they don’t want to go through all that trouble. 

Kristen’s hardheadedness pays off when one morning she’s awoken by Negan slipping into her room. With the glasses perched on his nose and the sleeves of his soft gray sweater rolled to the elbows, she almost regrets not letting him have his way with her in his office. Sitting up in bed, Kristen rubs the bleariness from her eyes as Negan pulls a chair to her bedside and takes a seat while glancing up at her. 

"How are you feeling?” Negan asks casually. 

She feels a pang of anger and hurt at his nearly dismissive tone. She knows she looks horrible and malnourished after not eating and she’s offended that he isn’t even going to acknowledge that fact. As much as Kristen hates to admit it, all of her dramatics were a cry for attention. 

Her plan to mess with Doctor Negan had been successful, though in a way it backfired because she’d pushed away the first person who had ever been willing to help her. Though she likes to act like she’s invincible, deep down she appreciated Negan’s effort to break down her walls. Somehow his ignorance of what she’d put herself through to get to him feels like a betrayal. How is he supposed to help her if he can’t even see that she’s struggling? 

“I’m fine,” Kristen answers in a clipped tone, making it clear that she is anything but. 

“That’s it? Just _fine_?” he asks with a smug chuckle. 

Her brows crease at his tone, feeling like her own doctor is making fun of her. “Whatever,” she replies snottily, turning her eyes away from Negan to glance out the small window. 

“You can act like a child for as long as you want. Just know that it’s not getting you out of here any faster,” Negan offers haughtily from beside her. “Either you can talk to me and make an effort here, or you won’t be going anywhere any time soon." 

"Go fuck yourself,” she barks, not appreciating Negan’s subtle threat. “You can’t keep me here forever!” 

When Negan doesn’t react to Kristen’s mounting frustration, she only grows more angry. “You aren’t even a real doctor,” she yells. “You were just too stupid to get through med school so you settled for this. A job where you can sit around all day, pretending like you give a shit about anyone’s problems. You just want a reason to make yourself feel less inadequate and useless!” 

Other than a ticking muscle in his jaw and the removal of his glasses, Negan still isn’t reacting to her harsh barbs. She lashes out at him, ripping one of the pillows from the bed and chucking it harshly in his direction. Though the plush projectile does no damage whatsoever, it prompts Negan to rise from his seat. Kristen reaches for her bedside table, picking up each individual object there and hurling it in his direction. She pelts him with a book, a plastic cup, and a dull pencil before he has a chance to stop her. 

“Knock it off, Kristen,” he growls through gritted teeth, closing in on her as he reaches for her wrists and halts her movements. 

“Fuck you!” she screams, not caring that she’s drawing attention to them. 

Negan scoffs, using the grip on her wrists to tip Kristen backwards and pin her to the mattress. “You already tried that, honey…didn’t really work out, did it?” 

Kristen’s jaw drops open in offense at Negan’s bold comment; she can’t believe he’s actually teasing her for what went down in his office. She squirms violently in his hold, trying her best to free herself. Negan holds tight to her arms, angling his body over Kristen’s and using his size to his advantage; giving her no hope of escaping. 

“Yeah, I haven’t forgotten that shit you pulled,” he taunts. “I saw right through your little seduction bullshit. You can pretend like it was just a game, but you and I both know it was more than that. You _wanted_ it.” Kristen keeps up her violent writhing, wanting to get away the longer Negan carries on, but the words continue flowing and she has no choice but to hear them. “You want that connection with someone, that _intimacy_. You’re just starved for attention. You need to feel wanted.” 

“Shut the fuck up!” she shouts, feeling more uncomfortable at the accuracy of Negan’s words. She squeezes her eyes shut and turns her head away, unable to face her own truth. Trying to mess with Negan had been a mistake, she’s only managed to play herself. 

Negan shifts his position, taking both her wrists in one hand and utilizing his free hand to yank her jaw to the side and pull her face back towards him. “You’re so sick of having to master your emotions, you just want to let go and hand that control to someone else, don’t you? _Don’t you_?” he reiterates forcefully. 

Kristen whimpers in denial, letting her eyes remain tightly shut as she tries to block out Negan’s harshly spoken words. No matter how much she fights against him, he won’t let go of her. She’s being forced to listen to him rip apart the walls she had spent years building. 

“Let me go,” she whispers sharply, ceding her struggle for a moment as she tries to plead with the powerful man above her. 

“Look at me,” Negan commands, his hand still gripping her jaw. He jostles her head slightly, prompting her to obey his words. “Kristen, _look at me_." 

She reluctantly flicks her eyes open, staring up at Negan as tears gather and her vision swims. Blinking rapidly, she tries to clear the moisture, not wanting to cry in front of him. She feels weak and pathetic because of the position he’s put her in and she just wants this to be over. 

"Please don’t,” Kristen begs shakily, hating the way her voice breaks around the words. 

“You gotta work with me here, sweetheart,” he beseeches, his tone growing softer. “If you cooperate, I’ll help you any way I can. I can see it in your eyes…even now. You want this…you _need_ it.” 

His words puff warmly across her heated skin as he drawls quietly above her. Kristen isn’t sure what exactly he means, but she has a decent idea where this is headed. And she’s not entirely opposed to it. Maybe they can both get what they want out of this. Kristen meets Negan’s eyes and nods her head silently, agreeing to his request. There’s no point in fighting him anymore, she just want to go home. 

“Are you gonna cooperate?” he wonders aloud, a vague smirk lifting his lips when she nods her head again. “Good. Finally we’re makin’ some progress. I think maybe you should be rewarded.” 

Kristen gasps softly at Negan’s words and then again when she feels the pressure of his warm palm slipping down her side towards the cinched waist of her pants. He holds her gaze as he presses on, his fingers easing into her pants and past the barrier of her panties. Her back arches off the thin mattress, her hips seeking further friction when Negan’s dexterous fingers brush faintly over her clit to explore her damp folds. 

“Please, Doctor,” she moans, instantly turning to putty in Negan’s hands. Anything to distract from the vulnerability his words had caused in her. 

“Good girl,” he praises with a rasp, pressing his lips to hers as he swallows her particularly enthusiastic cry. 

Negan’s fingers work frantically against her, sweeping through the moisture gathering between her thighs and prodding at her entrance. Kristen squeaks in need as Negan eases his slicked fingers into her body. She shifts closer to him, desperately wanting his fingers deeper inside her, something Negan takes note of with a wicked smile. With his thumb grazing tantalizingly over her clit, Negan brings her to orgasm in very little time. 

“C'mon, sweetheart. Gimme one more,” Negan requests, gliding further down her body so his face hovers just above her pelvis. 

Kristen nearly bursts into tears at the feeling of his hot breath teasing her over-sensitive flesh. He smirks knowingly at her as every tiny movement of the fingers still buried deep in her soaked pussy has her whole body twitching. 

Her lungs work rapidly when Negan latches his mouth onto her flesh, his tongue flicking determinedly against her. Her mouth opens on a silent scream when Negan sucks harshly against her swollen bud, the pleasure so intense it hurts. Tears slip from Kristen’s eyes as he continues his assault on her body, her brain barely able to keep up with what she’s feeling. 

With a hand pinning her hips to the mattress and the other working two fingers in and out of her rippling channel, Negan brings Kristen to climax for the second time. Whimpers and pants fill the room as he holds her captive and ravishes her with his tongue until she can’t take it any longer. Digging her fingers in his dark hair, she wrenches his mouth away from her quaking body, earning a deep growl in response. Negan yanks her body down the bed, pulling her beneath him while her release courses through her. 

He brushes her hair away from her sticky forehead while she comes down from her high. Her chest rises and falls rapidly as she catches her breath, her limbs vibrating from the effects of her orgasm. Her eyes focus on Negan’s face hovering above her, his eyes still black with lust. Glancing down, Kristen can see the bulge pressing against his zipper and she knows she wants to return the favor. Just as she lifts a limp arm to reach for him, Negan circles her wrist and stops her. 

“Not so fast,” he mutters slyly, lowering her arm to her side. 

“But…what about you?” Kristen questions, watching Negan’s eyes shift over her curious visage. 

“I’ll make you a deal. We gotta have a little give and take,” he pleads. “You talk to me and I’ll give you anything you want. I know you don’t want to admit it, but you have some deeply buried shit that needs to come out. I see the weight of your battles and your demons…I want to make that go away.” 

Looking away in shame, Kristen fidgets beneath Negan and curls into herself. “I know,” she admits almost imperceptibly. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he implores. “Let me help you.”


	3. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get murky, lines get crossed, and Kristen has to get away…though not without a dark promise from her doctor.

Since the shift in dynamic between Negan and Kristen, they’ve been getting along more. Their sessions go much more smoothly, save for a few tear-filled confessions. Kristen feels more comfortable opening up to him and allowing him to know her better. She finds herself being more receptive to his advice and more willing to share intimate details of her life with him. For once she’s happy to have someone who can really _know_ her without making her feel vulnerable or worry about them using her struggles as leverage. 

Of course, the sexual favors they trade in exchange for Kristen’s compliance are just an added bonus. Though the days she spends here are quickly racking up, Negan’s constant attention eases the sting of being stuck in the hospital at least a little. At first, he was hesitant and insistent that what they were doing was wrong, but eventually his baser instincts took over and they fell deeper into their sordid affair. Negan had changed Kristen’s schedule so that she’d have a session with him each day, making sure that they spent plenty of time with each other. Very quickly, they’re becoming obsessed with one another. 

On days like today when Kristen makes some considerable progress, Negan rewards her with several mind-blowing orgasms. The way he manipulates her body so expertly is plenty incentive for her to continue with the treatment she’d been so adamant in refusing previously. Just as she reaches her second climax of the afternoon, Negan slaps a firm hand across her mouth. 

“Shh, baby. Someone’s gonna hear you,” he chides mischievously. 

Kristen breathes deeply through her nose and does her best to control her vocalizations as Negan’s fingers pound in and out of her body. Something about the sheer risk involved in their relationship just adds to the fun of it. Knowing that the door to the room doesn’t lock and anyone could stroll in is exhilarating. The chance that Kristen’s heady moans and whimpers could attract the attention of any one of Negan’s coworkers makes their taboo endeavor all the more hot. 

As she rides out yet another delicious orgasm, Negan removes his hand from her mouth and leans close to kiss her forehead. Kristen wraps her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, pulling him in to her body. She lifts her hips to grind against his erection and draw a long groan from deep in his chest. 

“Thank you,” she whisper shyly, grateful for his provision of the contact and attention she never realized she craved so much. 

He smiles down at Kristen momentarily, bracketing her face with his warm palms. “You’ve done so well lately, I think it’s time I give you what you really want.” 

Negan’s words cause a flash of heat through the pit of her stomach. Thus far, they haven’t gone all the way, much as Kristen continues to beg Negan to take her. Every orgasm he’s given her has been with only his fingers and his mouth and he’s even limited how often she’s allowed to play with him and get him off. 

“Please, Negan,” she whines, desperate for him to follow through. “Please, I need you.” 

Without another word, Negan eases her pants and underwear down her legs and over her feet, baring her to his calculating gaze. Kristen tucks her lower lip between her teeth and squirms eagerly, watching as Negan’s pupils dilate. His nostrils flare noticeably when she parts her thighs, inviting him to fit his body in the open space between them. 

“See how much better things can be when you just behave?” Negan taunts as he covers her body with his own, a smug smirk twisting his lips. 

Before she has a chance to respond, he reaches a hand down to flick the button of his dark jeans open. Kristen’s eyes shift downward, widening in awe when he releases his raging erection. He’s visibly harder than she’s ever seen him before and the thought that he’s so turned on by the idea of fucking her is an intoxicating one. Negan grips Kristen’s hips tightly, adjusting her body below him as he aims his throbbing dick towards her sodden slit. 

“I’m ready,” she assures him, alerting him to her impatience as she answers the question in his eyes even before he has a chance to voice it. 

“You most definitely are,” he agrees, eyes flitting over her body as he wraps a fist around his impressive length. “Look at all that fuckin’ honey dripping out of your tight little pussy. I think you’re more than ready to take my big cock, aren’t you?” 

With that, Negan eases his hips forward, the wide tip of his dick breaching her warm entrance and plunging easily into her depths. Negan bottoms out hurriedly, Kristen’s body more than ready to take every last inch of him. They moan simultaneously when Negan’s pelvis is flush with her’s, their slick skin sticking together while Negan takes a moment to gather himself. 

“Fuck, you’re goddamn tight,” he grunts, brows furrowed in concentration. 

Kristen decides then and there that she doesn’t care how fast this is over, she just wants to make him cum. Bracing the soles of her feet against the cool sheets of her bed, she swivels her hips languidly, grinding circles around Negan’s pulsating cock. The animalistic growl that spills from his mouth causes goosebumps to spread along her skin, her flesh prickling with lust. 

“Keep that up and this is gonna be over before it starts,” Negan warns in a strained voice. 

“I know,” she pants with a grin. “Give it to me Negan.” 

Her words seem to get even more of a reaction out of Negan as he thrusts his hips with smooth, deep strokes that jolt her body. He keeps a steady pace, his darkened eyes holding Kristen’s gaze as his cock slides back and forth within her. Before long, Negan’s rhythm falters and he reaches between their bodies to press his thumb against her swollen clit in rapid, tight circles. Her climax hits her almost instantly, rattling her bones and assaulting her senses with intense pleasure. Kristen bites down on her own fist to suppress the slurred words of nonsense that she screams as every nerve in her body flares. 

“Shit, that’s it,” Negan encourages, seconds before he slips from within her body, extracting his thick cock from the vice-like grip of her walls. 

She lets the tremors of her release work through her body, her inner muscles clenching even harder when Negan strokes his dick swiftly to orgasm. The warm streams of his cum splatter across her lower abdomen while Negan grunts raspily above her. Kristen feels the waves of heat roll of Negan’s body when he pitches sideways and lands bonelessly beside her on the small bed with a huff of exertion. 

“That was totally worth the wait,” she huffs tiredly with a goofy grin. 

“If you keep being such a good girl, I’ll make your time here even more worthwhile,” Negan promises with a purr, his hot breath sweeping through the loose tendrils of her hair. 

She shuts her eyes with a sigh of satisfaction, wallowing in the afterglow of their steamy coupling. After a few minutes, the thick spots of Negan’s release begin to cool upon her skin and she sits up in search of something to wipe away the sticky remnants. Taking notice of her predicament, Negan sits up as well and rights his clothes before sliding off the bed. 

“Let me clean you up,” he tosses over his shoulder as he paces towards the bathroom and turns the taps on the sink to warm the flowing water. 

While he’s gone, Kristen stands up from the bed and out of curiosity, picks up the thick file he’d left on her dresser. She flips the folder open and smiles proudly at the stack of various police reports paper-clipped together on the top. She doesn’t bother reading through them as she’d obviously been there when it all happened and she is much more interested in seeing what it is Doctor Negan has added about her in the file. 

Kristen doesn’t have a chance to snoop in his notes when she hears the taps turn off in the bathroom and hastily shuts the folder and replace it as Negan makes his way back into the room. She turns to face him with a sweet smile, giggling softly at the sensation of the warm, damp cloth he drags across her ticklish midsection. He cleanses her skin and tosses the soiled towel to the floor before gathering her in his arms. 

“I’m proud of you, Kris,” he mutters warmly, staring down at her with adoration. 

“Thank you,” she responds, blushing at his praise. “I want to be good for you.” 

“That’s my girl,” Negan smiles in response to Kristen’s whispered words, leaning down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. “I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow…same time.” 

She nods in agreement, her chest swelling with warmth as Negan squeezes her in his embrace for a moment longer before releasing her and leaving the room to tend to his other patients. Kristen gathers some clean clothes and takes a quick shower before heading to the cafeteria to grab some dinner and pick up her medication for the day. She doesn’t bother questioning the new additions to her conglomerate of pills, merely throws them back and swallows them down with a gulp of cool water. She gobbles her dinner in a hurry then heads back to her room and wills the hours to pass by faster so she can see her lovely doctor once more. 

• • • • • • • • • • 

Before she knows it, Kristen is having another therapy session with Negan – one that promptly turns into them being tangled in each other again. Their limbs are wrapped so tightly that they can’t tell where one body ends and the other begins. Negan takes his time with Kristen today, worshiping every inch of her and savoring their connection for as long as he can before pushing them both over the edge. 

This time when Negan leaves Kristen’s side to grab something to clean them both up, he shuts the bathroom door behind him. Knowing she has at least a few extra seconds today, she waits for the muffled sound of splashing in the toilet before she leaps to her feet and snatches up the folder labelled with her name. 

Kristen proceeds to leaf through the sheets of paper within the folder until she reaches the notes Negan had scribbled during their sessions. His analysis of her mental state and her behavior in the beginning is spot on, though she already knew he’s had her figured out since day one. It’s the notes she comes across in her most recent assessments that have her scrunching her face up in confusion. 

Though Negan has repeatedly praised Kristen for her progress in the previous week, his personal notes say otherwise. Each summary of their sessions indicates that her case is far more severe than it actually is. His evaluation of her lists a plethora of issues – paranoia, self-destructive behavior, uncontrolled anger, intention to self-harm, hallucinations and delusions. 

Somewhere amid her confusion, Kristen remembers all the new medication she’d been given recently and now she wonders why she hadn’t bothered to question it sooner. She struggles to make sense of his diagnosis as she’s shown no signs of any of things he’s recorded in her file. To sum it up, Negan has painted a clear but false picture of Kristen – a danger to herself and a menace to society. 

“Kristen, what are you doing?” Negan’s voice prods, serious though calm and low. 

She whips her head around, befuddlement written plainly across her features. “What is this?” she demands tearfully, waving the file between them. “Why are you writing all this? I’ve been doing better, this stuff you wrote isn’t true.” 

Negan raises his palms in a pacifying gesture as he takes several slow, sure steps in the direction of where Kristen remains rooted to the linoleum floor. “It’s okay, just stay calm,” Negan murmurs in an attempt to soothe her. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, okay? Just hand me the file, sweetheart.” 

“No, no…I know exactly what I’m talking about! Its written right here…in black and white!” she counters, her voice raising in anger. “I wanna know why this shit is in here.” 

“Listen to me,” he begins, though Kristen cuts him off before he has the chance to contrive some lame excuse. 

“Why are you doing this?” she pleads. “I’ve been making progress, all of this is bullshit.” 

He closes the distance between them though Kristen doesn’t let him close enough to touch her yet. “Kris, I just want what’s best for you. I want to help you, honey,” he intones softly, his voice almost condescending. 

“I know, Negan, but _this_ isn’t helping me,” she retorts, shaking her head in disbelief. “None of this is helping my case." 

"I want to take care of you,” he offers calmly though his words are sounding suspiciously desperate. “Your new medication is pretty strong, you just aren’t thinking straight. C'mon, get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow when you’re clear-headed.” 

A low buzzing begins in Kristen’s ears as all the pieces start to fall into place. The new medication made her feel a little bit off, though not enough for her not to see what’s happening here. She and Negan had been consumed with each other lately, but she’s realizing that his obsession runs much deeper than she ever imagined. 

“Why are you trying to keep me here, Negan?” Kristen murmurs shakily, her hands vibrating in fear and rage. “You know there’s nothing wrong with me, why are you doing this?!” 

Negan’s visage grows solemn upon hearing that she’s caught on to what he’s doing. “Don’t you see that I’m trying to help you?” he answers coldly. “You need me, Kristen. You’re mine.” 

A wave of nausea washes over her at the sound of Negan’s proclamation. This was such a mistake. She’s filled with immense regret at ever getting herself involved so personally with her doctor. Its all coming back to bite her in the ass in the worst way. 

“You have to let me go,” she demands, trying to keep her voice firm so as not to give away how scared she is. 

“No. I can’t do that,” Negan debates with a stern shake of his head. “You’re safe here. With me. You have to stay with me.” 

“If you don’t let me out, I’ll tell everyone what you did to me,” Kristen threatens, hoping to scare him into submission with the prospect of losing his job and his entire reputation. 

Much to her chagrin, her threat is only met with cold laughter. “No one is gonna believe a mental patient, sweetheart. And even if they did…you consented to all of it. Or don’t you remember how you _begged_ for it?” he taunts, a chilling smile gracing his face. “But just in case you think you wanna be brave and take things that far, let me tell you right now…anyone finds out about us and I will make damn sure you spend the rest of your days locked up." 

Leaving his words hanging between them, Negan snatches the file out of Kristen’s hands with a final glaring look and glides silently out of her room. Left on her own to deal with the aftermath of her snooping, she collapses on her bed with a shaky sob. She has no idea how she’s going to get herself out of this mess. She can’t go to anyone for help and she can’t avoid seeing Negan again if she has any hopes of getting out of here. 

Kristen spends hours trying to figure out a plan, curled up in her bed until sunlight begins to creep in through her window. She sits up in bed as she hears the nurses begin their rounds for the day. When the door to her room creaks open, she immediately tenses, unsure who has come to see her. Kristen breathes a sigh of relief when a cheery nurse enters her room, clutching a clipboard to her chest. 

"Good morning, Kristen,” the nurse greets excitedly. “Today is your lucky day!” 

She tilts her head at her words, unsure of what she means. “I’m sorry?” 

“Oh, didn’t anyone tell you? You’re supposed to be released today,” she informs Kristen. “You have one final follow-up session so your therapist can sign the forms, and then you’re out of here. Looks like you’re scheduled with…hmm, ah! You’ve got Doctor Negan,” she chirps, tapping her finger on her clipboard. 

Equal parts relieved and shocked, she considers the prospect of having to face Negan one last time before she can leave. _Did he finally come to his senses?_ she wonders. Kristen can’t help feeling like she’s about to be set up and this is too good to be true. Caught up in her thoughts, she doesn’t hear a word the happy nurse hurls her way until she prompts Kristen to follow her to Doctor Negan’s office. With a worried gulp, she stands up and follows obediently down the hall. 

Surprisingly enough, her interaction with Doctor Negan is painless and uneventful, though she’s sure that partially due to the fact that the nurse who escorted her here stays by her side while Negan signs her release papers. That is until he requests a photocopy of the form and sends the nurse out of the room. The moment the door shuts behind her, Negan moves in on Kristen. With incredible speed, he has her in his grip; one arm pressed into her back and the other beneath her chin, tilting her face up to his. 

“Guess you got lucky, huh?” he laughs bitterly, moving his hand down to caress her backside. “Maybe my good little girl isn’t so good after all.” 

Kristen refuses to react to Negan’s touch or his words. He’s already angry enough that she’s won, there’s no need to push it any further. She tolerates his invading touch for a moment before he attacks her mouth with a fervid, wet kiss. She gasps in shock and Negan takes the opportunity to shove his tongue halfway down her throat. Just as things start to get heated, the door to his office creaks open and he rips his mouth away from Kristen’s. 

Thinking fast, Negan covers their inappropriate embrace under the guise of a friendly hug. He yanks her in close and constricts his strong arms around her thin frame with an uncomfortable amount of force. To the nurse watching, this looks like nothing more than a doctor hugging his patient goodbye. And it is – until Negan bends forward to place his lips against Kristen’s ear and whisper a single sentence that shakes her to the core. 

Four words that rattle around her head as she trails behind the nurse and out the hospital doors to the waiting taxi cab. One promise that vows to haunt her with paranoia and edgy fear. 

_I’ll see you soon._


End file.
